Betrayed By The Unexpected
by Ditch M8
Summary: Spyro and Cynder finally get their chance at a break from day after day of fighting to relax and start a family but something happens and they find the selves mother and father to the third purple dragon to exist? Rated M for offensive language, mild sexual themes *Disclaimer* I do NOT own any of the Spyro the dragon characters in this story Ownly mine.
1. The beginning of the end

"WHAT IS THIS" Malifor screamed as five ancient dragon spirits pulled him in to a Cristal trapping him inside it forever, Killing him of suffication. Spyro I'm sorry I'm so sorry Cynder said with a tone of sadness and fear to of what was going to happen to her and Spyro. "Don't be it's over now"

"So this is it?" Cynder said looking around to see the world pulling a part right before their eyes.

Spyro closed his eye's to listen to a voice he thought he would never hear again ignitus was speaking to him

"Spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding it's self with nature offering hope for the future..." and just like that he was gone and Spyro knew what he needed to do.

" I know what I need to do just get out of here Cynder" " Spyro no you don't need to do any thing let's just go" Cynder replied wondering what was going on in Spyros head. " Where Cynder there be nothing left the world is breaking apart but I think I can stop it I think I'm meant too" he said looking down in fear because he knew that if he did what he was going to do it would most likely cost him his life.

" Then I'm with you" Spyro couldn't believe what he just heard from Cynder said said she'd die with him to save their world.

Spyro closed his eye's pushed off the ground with his for legs and started 'THE POWER OF THE PURPLE DRAGON'

( Don't judge me)

Spyro also noticed Cynder had gotten very close to him she was right next to him when she whispered in his ear.

" I love you " Spyro was shocked had he been hearing things? Had Cynder just said to him what he had been hoping for since the first time he saw her "I love you too" he thought and with that it all went white..


	2. Time to wake up and confess

_well here's chapter 2 of Betrayed by the unexpected quick note if you think this chapter sucks ok then tell me please I want to know ah well no point in me stopping you anyway enjoy_

* * *

"Spyro...Spyro hey buddy time to get your ass up if you don't you and Cynder are gonna die so GET THE FUCK UP"

Spyro's eyes jolted open to see nothing but white " Where am I who are you and how in hell do you know Cynder's and mine name?" " That doesn't fucking matter stop talking and wake the hell up if you don't Cynder will die so chop chop" " Wait how are we still alive Cynder and I should've been crushed by the world reforming?" Spyro asked wanting to know how he and Cynder were still alive " and here I thought you knew all about you power you have the most mysterious powers in all of time and you know shit all about them" he took a breath before continuing " when you caused the aura around the world you and Cynder were oh...how do I say this "

"...ummmmmmm teleported above ground so you and Cynder are above ground but uhhhhh...well let's just say your hurt bad well Cynder is you not so much but you are hurt nonetheless so what I'm trying to say is... WAKE THE FUCK UP OR YOUR GONNA DIE" the voice screamed the last part " Wait wait wait how are Cynder and I hurt if we teleported? " " oh ya that was funny as hell you two appeared on the side of a mountain asleep just... you know... rolling down it but when you two got to the bottom that's when I got funny you went flying in too a tree and Cynder just ohh hit one rock and then flew it to another and then another but then she finally hit the same tree you did so yea I died laughing at you. " Spyro didn't stay long after that.

Spyro's eye's ripped open feeling pain all over his body ' that voice was right about rolling down a mountain I can still feel the damn rocks' he thought trying to get up and fails falling back down " this is gona suck" Spyro said to no one in particular.

After trying multiple times Spyro finally stood up and the first thing on his mind was Cynder.

Spyro looked around a bit but not too long as he lay his eye's on Cynder the shredded looking dragoness he loved stumbling over to her his eye's widen when he got closer to her she was bleeding badly but breathing barely he need to think fast or she was going to die it took a minute but he got an idea.

though he didn't like it he knew he needed to stop the bleeding so he came up to the wound he thought was the worst a large hole about the size of Cynder's horns through her right shoulder Spyro looked it over before speaking " Cynder I'm so so sorry to do this to you just know it going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you" Spyro only hoped his elemental powers still worked.

Spyro blew a small but VERY hot flame out of his mouth at Cynder's shoulder burning the wound to close it.

He continued to burn her wounds until he couldn't use his fire element anymore burn shut as many cuts and gashes Cynder had but he couldn't do anything about her broken bones he did a have a few but it was nothing as bad as Cynder her wings had been snapped back almost as if they were tore off but luckily they weren't.

Spyro then Ran off to search for red healing gems for Cynder to stop any pain she was in. Spyro did not take long to find a patch of red gems but there was one problem that one patch in particular was hanging off a cliff so how was he going to get back up he couldn't fly his wings were broken as well. What could he do he badly needed the gems to save his and Cynder's life.

the only thing he could think of was to make a pair of bracers for his wings to glide down with but how was he going to get back up.

(I know lame right?)

'Ok ok this is what I'll do I'll glide down to the gems crash in them and that'll just suck, absorb them and hopefully that'll be enough to heal my wings and take what ever is leftover to Cynder and then after that look for a place to sleep.'

And that was it that was the plan and now it was time to put it in to action, Spyro strapped on the wing bracers (he already made them) got a running start and jumped off the cliff ' please please please don't break on me' he thought gliding down in a circular fashion and that's when it all happen. His bracers broke and he was lucky enough the have enough momentum to free fall into the the gems breaking them on impact he kept falling he had to act fast and that he did as all the gems absorbed in to his body he felt his wing bones snap into place.

He flapped his wing and " YES I did it and saved the biggest part of the gem patch for Cynder " Spyro almost screamed out of joy ' and now I need to get back to Cynder if I'm going to save her life and get back before dark' he thought

Spyro with a big smile on his face began to fly back to Cynder with the red gem to save her life.

Spyro didn't take long to get back to Cynder as he came up to the tree he and Cynder crashed into not long ago as Spyro walk up to Cynder he sighed with reliefwhen he saw Cynder take a deep breath and he approached her when he was right in front of her he smashed the large red gem in his hands..err...paws and watched as she obsorbed it.

Putting a smile on his face Spyro picked Cynder up and set her down on his back to look for a place to sleep the night.

It didn't take long for Spyro to find a place to sleep. A small cave as he entered it he felt Cynder begin to stir on his back. So he layed down and waited for her to wake up after a few minutes she spoke.

" Spyro how are we alive we should have died at the earth's core" She asked " Well Cynder first off apparently I have a lot more to learn about my self then I think because I 'teleported' us up and out of the core and secondly I...I...I love you too Cynder I have since the first time I saw you" Cynder didn't know what to say she thought he couldn't hear her yet he did and he loved her as she did him. " Spyro I don't know what to say do yo...do you really mean it you love me."

" why wouldn't I love you your the most beautiful dragoness I've ever seen yes I know your the only one I've seen but your the only one I want to love and I...I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cynder" Cynder couldn't believe it Spyro wanted to spend the rest of his life with her." Oh Spyro I can't believe it you really want to spend the rest of your life with me? "

" of course I do, but there is only one other dragoness I'd spend the rest of my days with and Cynder " he leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear " she'd call you mommy and me daddy so tell me is that enough for you to know I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Cynder sat there wide eyed for a moment to think about what Spyro had just said. Did he really just say he wanted to have a family with her but wait she doesn't know anything about mating and neither does Spyro " hold on a minute ok first off look at us there is no way we are ready to start a family and we don't know shit about mating so yea"

" WHAT oh no not right now I agree we aren't ready for that so no worries I wasn't saying that we should mate right now but you know when we're ready and have learned something about it so until then all I want to do is...kiss you and you know what speaking of kissing you what kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn't ask to kiss you " " thank you for agreeing with me and yes you can kiss me "

Spyro smiled and leaned in for a passionate kiss with Cynder she closed her eyes when their lips clashed together she felt his tongue graze her bottom lip asking for entry and she gladly approved opening her mouth. Spyro's tongue entered and began to explore and she the same.

The kiss lasted for another minute before releasing from it for breath Cynder was the first to break the silence " Spyro we should get to sleep it's already night time"

"yea let's get to sleep we got a big day tomorrow " Spyro then walked over to the far corner of the small cave and laid down Cynder did the same snuggling up into his chest.

Spyro smiled and pulled her in closer putting his arms around her and draping a wing over her " goodnight Cynder I love you" he said and closed his eye's " goodnight I love you too Spyro " She did the same and they both drift off the sleep.

* * *

 _Well tell me what did you think?_

 _Don't worry it's not over yet just too damn much to do before I feel I could end this._

 _Until next time._

 _HAVE A DAMN FINE DAY_


	3. A few days to spare

**Well I'm happy to say here is the next chapter of Betrayed by the unexpected. Ok so my goal with this chapter was to make it about ohh ten thousand words. And I didn't make it to that goal but I'll try to make it with the next. Yet again there will be spelling and grammar errors in the story and there isn't much I can do about it so I'm sorry about that. My life is getting harder each day because my mother has been fighting cancer for the last five years and now that it's been that long she was told that she only has almost two years left to live and that's if she stays on treatment so she can't do the things she usually does around the house meaning I have too. Tell me if this chapter seems rushed if it does then tell me and if it's confusing same thing tell me. Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"Spyro hey buddy can you hear me?" A voice called out "Spyro come on bud get up we got a few things to talk about so you can either wake willingly or I can wake you up forcefully." Spyro eye's fluttered as he began to wake. " what do you want now can't I just sleep in peace or every time am I going to be woken up by you?" Spyro was wide awake now looking around a white mind scape like last time but now he was not being yeld at to actually wake up because his and Cynder's life weren't in danger but that was not the case this time.

"Ahhh good you are up well not up, up but you get the point anyway I just wanted to say good job with yesterday you saved Cynder's life and yours and on top of that you too confessed your love for each other. What's better than that. Hell of a day if you ask me!." Spyro sighed and thought 'I don't know anything about this guy and he acts as if he has known me my hole life and now that I think about it that is kinda creepy you know what I'm gonna ask for a name? he knows mine so should know his' " uhh hey can I ask you a few questions?" * _sigh*_ " fine what do you want to know?" "Okay one what is your name? Two why can't I see you? And three how do you know so much about me?" "Ahhh the questions the hole world would like too know but I like you so I will answer two of them. My nickname is DiTch you will get my really name when we meet and I trust you enough. secondly I am not from your world but yet I can talk I to you in your sleep and do what I can to help you. That answer your questions? Oh and you and Cynder have a week to get back to warfang if they are to survive the attack from the remaining forces of Malifor."

"Wait what! Malifor's forces are still alive but how they should have died when he did!" Spyro was shocked how was there and army that still surved Malifor 'wait what does this mean is Malifor not dead? Is he still alive and commanding an army? No that's not possible that crystal fell into the earth's core' (and it looked a little air tight if ya know what mean ha zing) Spyro thought about it for a little while and then asked " Wait if Malifor's army is still alive then does-" Spyro was interrupted before he could finish "NO he is not alive he is dead so don't worry. All that is happening is that they are going off of there last orders which was to attack warfang." " oh thank the ancestors I was worried about that. And DiTch was it? Thank you" Spyro smiled before continuing " for waking me up when Cynder and I got hurt it means a lot to know there is someone looking out for us." Spyro thanked DiTch for the help.

DiTch didn't know what to say but after a while he spoke "I didn't do shit so no ass kissing and it's time for me to go and you to actually wake up, you need to get up early before your hunger sets in so Goodbye" DiTch did not want to be there any more he never was comfortable being thanked.

Spyro's eye's slowly began to open as he did he took a deep breath. A smile grew on his face as the first thing he smelled was Cynder. She smelt like Flowers which was weird she had been with him since she woke up last night had she done something in the middle of the night when he was talking with DiTch? Who knows 'I'll ask her when she wakes up but for now I need to get some food for Cynder and I' Spyro then began to unrap him self from around her. She shivered when he stood Spyro then snuck out of the cave trying not to wake her from her sleep.

As Spyro stepped out of the cave he and Cynder slept in he smiled and took a deep breath. The sun was just coming over the horizon shining off the nearby river and into his eyes. " beautiful isn't it?" Said a voice he knew all to well. " it is Cynder but not near as beautiful as you." Said Spyro looking over to Cynder the dragoness of his dreams she sat down next to Spyro and spoke.

" Thank you " Cynder said still looking at the sun as it climbed the horizon. " Your very handsome this morning too" Spyro in response to that draped a wing over her and wrapped his tail around hers then pulled her into a kiss she didn't hesitate to accept the kiss as she began to kiss back Spyro slowly pushed her on to her back with their muzzles still locked together after a few minutes Cynder broke the kiss for air " Spyro that was wondemfmh.." She was interrupted by Spyro as he went in for another kiss. Cynder felt in heaven the male she loved on top of her kissing her. The kiss or make out section went on for some more time until Spyro made a move brushing his tongue against her lips she opened her mouth for him to enter their tongues fought for dominance twisting around each other the kiss went on for some time after that muzzles still lock. Until Spyro made the first move breaking the kiss "we'd better stop before we do something we'll regret." Spyro said giving Cynder a grin. "Your the one pulling all the moves here Spyro!" She replied giving Spyro a 'really' type of look. "Ya...heh...Well I'm gonna go see if I can get us something to eat ok?"

"Oh...ok well good luck!" Spyro could tell something was up with Cynder when she said that. "Cynder is there something a matter?" He asked giving her a concerned look. "No it's fine. You just go and get us something to eat ok?" She replied quickly. As if she's got something to hide!? "Okay...but don't try and hide it if there's something wrong, I'm here for you just remember that. I'll be back soon!" He said. Spyro began to walk into the forest nearby 'slowly' trying to listen if Cynder was going to say something but she didn't make a peep. When Spyro got to the tree line he looked back at Cynder to see her sleeping form in a small patch of flowers. He smiled before turning back in to the forest.

Cynder's _mind scape_

Wha...what is this place it doesn't seem like a normal dream to me?" Asked Cynder wanting and fearing a response. "Ahhh good your here!" Said a voice "holy shit" Cynder thought out loud. "Uhhhh...Hi...umm who are you and where in HELL am I?!" She yeld at the voice. "Calm down Cynder you screaming isn't helping anyone. My nickname is DiTch I'm a friend of Spyro's and I am the one who got his ass up before you died of blood loss. That should answer you first question and to answer your second question. You are in your mind scape and how am I here. I don't know I just am. I used this to talk to Spyro and I'm using it to talk too you now." Said DiTch sounding jolly.

"Ok...ok well what do you want?" "Wow straight to the point huh? Well if you must know. When Spyro gets back from hunting cause that what he's doing. You need to tell him that your going into your first _Heat cycle_ and that your scared about it. And you to tell him that you only have six days to get to warfang before it's destroyed!" He said this as calm as possible but yea that didn't happen." WHAT! Warfang is under attack we (her and Spyro) have to get the Hell out of here and get to warfang I Gotta GoGoGo" Cynder screamed "Calm the Hell down warfang is fine. Everything is fine you and Spyro have six days to get to warfang and get the city ready for an all out attack by the remainder of Malifor's forces. ok take your time but not too much time warfang needs a minimum of one day to be ready for the attack." DiTch said still as calm and as slow as possible in an effort to calm Cynder down. "Ok...ok...I'm calm, I'm calm now what the heck am I doing here?" Cynder asked now calm.

"You are here for just that. Me to talk to you about warfang. Oh and when I'll be showing my self to you and Spyro and your gonna love this. Cynder Seven months I'll be appearing and also your going to be six months pregnant so yea" DiTch had a big grin on his face when he finished his sentence. Cynder on the other hand was Shocked, Surprised, Embarrassed and Pissed all at the same time!. "...First off I don't care when your showing up in My world and secondly how the FUCK DO YOU KNOW ALL OF THIS!?" Yea Cynder isn't happy with DiTch but now Cynder's dream realm is starting to get dark amd now there is a pair of pure red eyes appearing from no where And Their Getting bigger and Getting Closer...and...Closer to her now she is starting to shrink looking up at the black figure standing now in front of her with its pure red eyes with white pupils looking strait at her! "do you really want to know Cynder? I'm from the far future and I am NOT the guy to be getting angry with right now cause I swear. if you wake my daughter up from her sleep with all your yelling the first thing I will do when I get too your realm is I'm going to 'A' FUCKING REMEMBER THIS MOMENT RIGHT NOW AND 'B' THEN FUCKING KILL YOU! DO NOT MAKE ME ANGRY" Cynder interrupted his screaming. " Wait did you just say daughter?" "Oh shit!" "you did didn't you" "Oh shit ok...ok you will NOT speak of what you have just heard me yell at to Spyro I'm done helping you two. You will not hear or see me for along time now Goodbye."

 _DiTch_ was just about to disappear. But Cynder stopped him "who is she?" "That is none of your business.." And just like that he disappeared leaving Cynder with a hole lot to think about 'He said daughter there is a lot more to this guy than we know! Wait he also said I was going to be pregnant? Oh great if I'm going to be pregnant who will the father be? Don't get me wrong I know it will be Spyro but I wonder. Could another drake get in my life and steal me from Spyro? What am I saying! Another dragon isn't gonna steal me from Spyro he's the best male Ever! And we told each other that we love each other and this morning if he didn't stop kissing me and he kept going I for a fact know something would have happened.' She thought.

 _Back with Spyro just_ after _he disappeared into the forest._

"I hope Cynder is ok she looked a little depressed or even scared when I took off into the forest?" He thought out loud. 'She'll be fine it Cynder I'm thinking about here! She is the Strongest, most Beautiful and Smart Dragoness in the world and no one is ever going to take her from me!' He thought still walking deeper into to forest.

As Spyro continued into the forest. Everything around him got quieter and quieter. Then the only sound being made was, Spyro's breathing and his claws clicking under himself as he made his way through the forest. After After a short time of the world around him got darker and colder he came across a small clearing 'perfect I can wait in the tree line for a deer then sneak out and into the long grass and from there I can kill it and lug the damn thing on to my back and fly back toward Cynder.' He thought still looking at the clearing.

After an hour of looking around the clearing trying to find a spot to lay and wait for a deer he found one. This spot wasn't the best it had a blind spot beside him because of a tree but it was good nonetheless! He had a good view of the feeding ground he was watching. But had good cover from being seen by a deer.

And so Spyro sat in wait of a deer or anything that would feed him and Cynder for for the day.

 _First Hour waiting._

No prey had shown them selves to him. But Spyro had came up with and idea of rolling and round in in mud to hide his scales and scent! He looked good? Spyro's scales didn't show and and roundness deer wouldn't be able to smell him! But let's face it Spyro looked stupid. A brown looking turd with golden - yellow horns is what he looked like! "How in Hell did I mess this up? I mean I rolled in the mud an all but... *Realization in 3...2...1*...darnit I didn't actually face plant into the mud to get anything on my horns! Ugh." And just like that Spyro jumped back into the nearby patch of mud to get his horns covered in mud. "There thats better!" Spyro now completely covered in in mud snuck back to his hiding spot to wait for any prey to show them selves to him.

 _Second hour waiting._

"Welp this sucks"

 _Third hour waiting._

*Snap!* Spyro didn't move he didn't want to risk scaring something away he waited and waited and then a very large deer popped out the woods and had started to eat one of the patches of grass. This kicked Spyro in too action.

Slowly he crept into a larger patch of grass near the deer. Spyro kept one eye on the deer and the other on the ground in front of him to make sure not to step on any twigs and give away his position. He continued to get closer to the deer his heart started to beat faster. Getting closer the deer turned away from him 'yes' he thought. The deer was not facing him making it easier to get into striking range.

Spyro kept getting closer until *Snap* a twigs snapped from underneath him 'NO' he screamed inside. The deer picked it's head up from the patch of grass it was eating from and looked Spyro's way. Looking for any threats that would like to harm him but there was nothing there no predators the deer stayed that way look at Spyro for as long as possible. If Spyro moved the deer would be gone and his only chance at getting something to eat would be gone.

So Spyro didn't move and neither did the deer. After a five minute stare down by the deer it went back to eating the patch of grass it was before. Spyro exhaled slowly before breathing again that felt like forever to him who knew deer could do that for so long? (I know they can) after a few minutes Spyro's breathing recovered and he was moving towards the deer again. When Spyro was close enough to the deer he made his attack. Jumping up and onto the deers back he used his talons to rip out it's spine and grab it's throat with his fangs ripping that out as well.

"That went suprizingly well" Spyro thought out loud. That's when something bad happened A large bear walked into the small clear were Spyro was standing "Oh come on this just started to go my way and look what happens!" Spyro yeld at the large brown bear now running at him. Spyros first reaction was to jump up and into the air to fly above the charging predator. It tryed to swipe at his legs so Spyro flew up a little higher but this time releasing a large burst of flame from his maw and igniting the bear's head on fire.

The bear roared in pain when Spyro lit it's head on fire then to top it off the bear began to run back into the forest! Spyro knew he had to act fast if he wanted to stop and forest fire from start! Spyro(still in the air flying)shot a bolt of electricity at the bear in an attempt to stop it's heart before it got into the forest! When the bear was hit by the bolt of electricity is stopped in its tracks but stayed standing and breathing! it was paralyzed! Spyro still acting fast flew down at the bear at break neck speeds and crashed into the bear. He began to claw and bite at the bear to kill it before something else bad happened.

Spyro clawed at the bear for a hole minute before reaching it's heart! In stead of clawing at its heart he grabbed it with his fangs ripping it out ultimately killing it stopping it from starting a forest fire! "THAT was way too damn close!" Spyro said with an adrenaline filled voice.

After a few minutes Spyro calmed down enough to lug the deer onto his back then look at the bear what was he goin to do? How was he going to lug this big deer and even bigger bear back with him all the way to Cynder? After a minute of thinking he (regretfully) decided to drag it back with his tail. Jabbing his tail through the bear's head he slowly began the long walk backto where he and Cynder were staying.

After walking for an hour painfully dragging the bear Spyro's tail began to feel like it was going to rip of his body! Using all of the strength he had threw the bear in front of him. Using one of his talons Spyro began to cut out his tail because it was stuck inside the bear's head.

For half an hour Spyro tugged and pulled with his tail. Cutting with his talons here and there on the bear's head to get his tail unstuck. Then finally it came loose! "Finally!" Spyro cheered cause the stress was now off his tail. Deciding it would be easier to do. Spyro threw the large deer off his back and onto the ground in front of him. Then grabbing the bear with his teeth he lugged it onto his back and He then began to drag the deer with his fangs the rest of the way back to Cynder.

(I can almost guarantee that people will go back to look to see if I was wrong about how long Spyro was gone.)

"Spyro! Where have you been? I've been worried sick?!" Cynder scolded at Spyro he had been gone for five hours! Cynder had every right to be angry with Spyro. What he should have done is letting Cynder go with him. "Cynder I'm sorry I took so long but I got held up as you can see the large deer and bear I have here with me. I had trouble getting both back here." Spyro moved closer to Cynder before continuing "listen I'm sorry I should have taken you with me. I needed the help and it was supid of me to not offer you to come." He said snuggling up beside her, rapping a wing around her and nuzzling under her chin.

"Look at you! All fast to make up!" Said Cynder enjoying the feel of Spyro against her scales and the heat his body emitted. Come on let's eat your kill big time hunter." "Ya I'm starving did we ever eat when on our adventure I can't remember?" He replied with a question. The two lovers walked over to the carcasses Spyro brought back and Cynder began to eat. "Ok I'm just gonna say it haven't eaten meat Cynder I grew up in a swamp with dragonflies as parents. I know you didn't have any one growing up but you ate meat. I didn't so uhh...could you possibly point some out for me?" Cynder looked at him with an eye brow raised.

"You grew up with out eating meat?" She asked. Spyro(shamefully) nodded in reply " Wow I mean it's not getting chained up and tortured all your life then forced to kill thousands of innocent people but you know that sucks." Spyro looked down And spoke again. "I know it was a bit of a stupid question but I never ate meat but...ohh screw it. I'm done complaining!" Spyro ripped into the bear with his fangs. Cynder did the same biting into the deer she began to eat her fill.

After the two had finished there meal they began there long walk to Warfang.

" Spyro what do you think we'll do when we get to Warfang?" Cynder asked thinking about what will happen to them when they get back and if they'll make it back in time. "I..don't really know Cynder but I do know when we get back on time cause we will. We're going to tell them about the up coming attack. So they can be ready in time for the attack!" Spyro said looking strait forward, Sounding strict.

"Wow that was new Spyro when did start getting all...tough...ya..when did you start acting all tough huh?" She asked. "Well when did you start being so...layed back...so...chill with life huh?" He answered her question with a question.

"Well I'll answer your question when you mine." She replied smirking at him. "Well it was pretty obvious that someone needed to be the serious one right now we're about to have to defend Warfang with what we have left in our body's so...ya that's why. Now it's your turn you lovely dragoness you!" He said giving a wink to Cynder to which she smiled and replied. "Well Sparx isn't here so someone's gotta do it!" She said sarcastically for effect.

"Ohh what am I gonna do with you until we get to Warfang?" Spyro said before tackling Cynder and pinning her to the ground! " HEY what was that...mmnm" Spyro interrupted her with a kiss(or make out section what ever you want to call it). Spyro slowly lowered himself onto her(still kissing her) . Cynder Moaned into his mouth from the affection she was receiving from her love. He soon broke from the kiss for breath. "Spyro when did you get so good at this? Your driving me insane!" Said Cynder beginning to enjoy the feel of Spyro laying on top of her.

"It's you! There's a smell coming from your uhh...ah screw it. There's a sweet smell coming from your...( I'm gonna get so damn technical here people gonna be like damn he's technical)...your sexual reproductive organ(damn son) that is making me go crazy! I will lose control and do this to you" he said gesturing to him being on top of her." And then just before I do something bad. I gain control again. But I'm going to be completely honest with you. I love it when we get into this position." Again gesturing to him and her." It almost makes me want to continue but 'A' we wouldn't have a clue what we were doing and 'B' we ARE NOT ready for the out come of it." So there you go that's your answer." He said with one proud smile on his face.

"Really!? " She said giving Spyro the look. "Yep and I'm proud of it!" Spyro replied smirking at her. Cynder was a little upset about what he said but she knew he was just playing so she came up with an idea to get really serious about it and pretend to attack him. "You know what Spyro I have had it up to here with your shit! " Spyro looked at her but was surprised when she lunged at him. Pinning him to the ground. She raised a claw ready to come down and slice open his face. But before she swung he spoke. "I'm sorry Cynder I deserve what I'm about to get."

He closed his eye's to wait for the slash from her claws but it never came. He continued to wait for the pain with his eye's closed but instead he felt Cynder crash her lips into his for a long and passionate kiss. Spyro felt the beast inside him begin to move. He rolled Cynder on her back so that he was on top of her. The two layed there for some time Spyro slipping his tongue in Cynder's mouth and her the same with his. But yet again he stopped before something happen.

"Oh Spyro you did it again! Every time you do this it only makes me want that big thing poking my thigh more!" "What?!" Spyro looked down after he spoke to see his member growing in size up against Cynder leg! He yelped and jumped off her. "Oh Cynder I'm sorry! I didn't even feel it! I'm so sorry this happen! I'm just gonna go ahead a bit to see if I can find us a place to sleep tonight ok?" He was Embarrassed that Cynder had seen his erect member rubbing against her.

"But Spyro?!" She went to say but Spyro interrupted her. "No buts! Cynder I just need sometime to think about this." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'll only go ahead a few miles to look meet me there ok?" Cynder wanted to interrupt but he had already took off on his search for a place to spend the night for him and Cynder.

"Oh Spyro it was ok I was beginning to enjoy the touch." She was disappointed that he left because she seen his member but it was nothing to be ashamed of he was more that well equip in that department. (I'm not one for this shit)

 _Spyro POV just after he left Cynder_

Welp this has been the official worst day ever and I've had some bad days. Almost killed by the one I love. Then when I saved her life she leaves me because she believes that her life is elsewhere. But all she does is get captured by evil and I have to go save her. When I got there a damn ape tryed to kill me. I killed him and brought a damn mountain down on top of myself so before I'm crushed I freeze myself, the one I love and my brother in a time crystal for a few years. And when I wake up I'm chained to the one I love which wasn't so bad but we had to fight for our live every second of every day just to fail and have to use every bit of strength I have left to pull the world back together.

Spyro continued to look for a place to spend the night and it didn't take long a small opening in the forest with a small pond nearby. "Sweet that makes the day easier!" He said In joy. He then collected a few rocks big enough to make a ring on the ground for fire. "Now where am I gonna get some fuel for the fire?" He asked himself.

"BINGO" Spyro charged at a nearby tree and headbutt it as hard as he could. The force from Spyro broke the tree in half! After the tree fell over he dragged it over to where his fire pit was and layed it down over the pit he then blew fire at the pit and that set the tree on fire. Knowing he and Cynder had a place to stay the night he flew up into the air and blew fire at Cynder's in direction.

She saw the flame he blew and began to run over to him. When she got to there 'Camp' She saw the tree and began to wonder. 'Did Spyro take down that tree or was it like that when he got here? I'm ask him.' "Spyro did you take down that tree?" She asked. Spyro just smiled and nodded " Yep and I'm gonna admit it hurt running strait into a tree!" Cynder giggled when he said that but her smile turned into a frown when she remembered that she ran him away. "Spyro do you want to talk about what happen back there cause believe me that was nothing to be ashamed of." She said pointing at his bits and pieces. (lol Austin Powers much!)

"Ah it fine Cynder I'm over it I got the Chace to think about it and I'm good now. So are you just gonna stand there and look at me or are you gonna walk over here and lay down next to me...or are you gonna make me come and get you!?" He said to her standing up and looking at her as she was ready to run from him. "Try to catch me I dare you!" She replied giving a smile and running off.

"You little.." he trailed off before chasing after her.

The two dragons chased around the small clearing like new born hatchling for a few minutes until Spyro made a leap a Cynder and tackled her to the ground. Rolling around on the ground the two stopped with Cynder on top of Spyro hugging him tightly. "I'm happy your ok with what happened you seemed pretty Embarrassed about me seeing your thingy if ya know what I mean hehe." She said still burying her head into his chest.

"Ah takes more than that to get me down and 'thingy' really!?" He said/asked her sarcastically. "Well what do you want me to call it? Your sausage? My favorite part about you? What?" He just looked at her and shook his head. "Oh what do I see in you?" He said smiling at her she gave him smirk and said. "I know what you see in me." He looked at her and asked. " And what might that be?" she just gave him a smirk and said " my personality is what you love about me. You love me for who I am." She was right he loved her for who she was and not what she looked like.

"You got that right I love you with all my heart for who you are and not what you look like. Not that I'm saying you aren't beautiful. Because you are beautiful." He gave a worried look. Cynder just rolled her eyes and walked back to the fire with Spyro in tow

"Well its getting late we should go to sleep." "Ok let's sleep lover boy." Spyro laid down next to the fire. Cynder next to him Spyro rapped his wings around her, kissed her on the head and went to sleep. She smiled because of his touch and passed out soon after the two lovers slept well for the rest the night.

(Alright I'm a do a bit of a time jump)

For the next two days Spyro and Cynder continued towards Warfang talking to each other and sleeping in each other's arms each night. The two made it to Warfang with two days to spare.

"THERE BACK! Spyro and Cynder made it back alive!" Yeld the mole at the gates of Warfang. The doors to the city began to open. Spyro and Cynder slowly walked into the city. It was full of life mole's and dragons alike. "Spyro there are dragons that actually made it out alive!" Cynder was very happy to see that other dragons made it out alive from the war and that they weren't all dead.

As the two made there way through the city they were crowded by more and more mole's and dragons. Luckily Cyril came to save them from a mob of people that want to meet them. "Come on you two we need to get you out of here before your ripped apart by all your fans." He said. The two young dragons followed Cyril away from the mob and back to the other Guardians.

* * *

 **Alright so it's not the best way to end a chapter and I know that for a fact but with me it's harder starting story's then just working on it midway. PM me if you want to hear my plans for this story. Im gonna admit there was a few times I wanted to let my dirty mind take control but I quickly snapped out of it because if I didn't..ya let's just not go there. I'm sorry this chapter took too long.**

 **One last thing when I read these over I can't help but think it's a little fishy to me wonder why?**

 **Anyway until next time.**

 **HAVE A DAMN FINE DAY...**


	4. informing the Guardians

"It's just through here you two" spoke Cyril who had just saved the two saviors of the world from being most likely ripped a part from a mob of fans. "So when we get to the meeting hall I want you to tell us what happen after you left to go through the ring of fire ok?" He said. Spyro knew what they were going to ask. They were going to ask about Ignitus and Spyro was dreading the moment they did.

He didn't want to talk about him very much because it would bring back memories and he had hopes in forgetting that he was dead but he just couldn't forget him. Spyro Knew that mourning a loss of a close friend was tough on everyone. But for Spyro it was especially bad. He had loss the first actual dragon he ever met for him it was like losing a father.

'I wonder how Sparx is doing?' He thought Spyro hadn't seen his brother in a few days so now that they know of Spyro's return has come to Warfang he's bound to show up at some point. "How's Sparx doing? I haven't seen him in few days and he's bound to have found out Cynder and I made It back to Warfang?" He asked the Guardian walking beside him. "Sparx? Oh the obnoxious dragonfly yes? He's fine we've been using him to take letters back and forth between other surviving cities he's been doing a good job at that. And it keeps him away from us! Little thing that he is has a worse mouth then volteer!" Spyro and Cynder giggled when he said that.

Spyro knew first hand how annoying Sparx was. After all he dealt with him all his life. "Well its good the hear that he's doing alright." Spyro was happy to know that Sparx was doing something with his life other than bug Spyro. the three dragons soon came up to a large door inside the "here we are the other guardians will be inside."

The two dragons and dragoness walked into the room and saw the other two guardians sitting across a large table in the center of the room. " Spyro! Cynder! It's so good to see you two how have you been? It's been a few days since we last saw you. We were all beginning to think the worst had happen!" Exclaimed Terrador. " we've been fine but we did have a bit of a scare when we awoke though" Spyro replied to the big green dragon sitting across from him. "How so?" Asked Volteer. "Ok well when I awoke after being screamed at by what all I can think of was an entity like the Cronicler. But wasn't him I can assure you that! Anyway I woke up in a lot of pain the 'entity had told me that Cynder and I had crashed into a large tree after rolling down mount Malifor.(*Spoiler* I'm going to assume that that's the volcano that Spyro and Cynder fought Malifor in the end of Dawn of The Dragon.) I went straight into the tree and broke my wings and what could only guess was a few ribs. Cynder on the other hand got it a lot worse than I! She...what word can I use here?" He asked himself. He thought of a word to use for a minute than it hit him.

"She bounced! Off one rock and then flew into another. After a very short time she crashed into the same tree I did! She was heavily injured." Spyro continued to explain what happened up until he and Cynder reached warfang. Cynder stepped out side the room.

Spyro seeing that Cynder was gone went to look for her. Spyro found Cynder sitting outside the temple looking over Warfang. "Cynder are you ok love?" He asked. Cynder jumped at his presence. She soon calm down and answered his question. "Yeah I'm fine Spyro just thinking." She replied hoping to avoid the impending conversation. "What about?" He asked. ' _Shit I was hoping he wouldn't press on the matter'_ She thought. She decided to keep it straight. "Just about what's happened over the last few days that's all." "Do you want to talk about it? You know I'll aways be here at your side you can tell me anything Cynder." He said nuzzling the side of of her head. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Spyro I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it." She look him in the eyes. He was looking straight into hers beckoning for her to continue. "Spyro I've entered my first _Heat_ cycle and..." She leaned in closer to his ear (or what ever the hell you call it on a dragon) and whispered. "I want to be the mother to your children I know we seem a bit young for this but I don't care! There's a fire down there." She said pointing to to her woo-hoo. "And I need someone to put it out." She said suductively. Spyro stood still looking forward with his eye's wide open. He shook his head and turn to face her.

"Do you really mean it Cynder? Would you really want a family with me?" " of course I would your the only drake I could ever love! I mean of course we need to deal with a few problems first like the upcoming attack on Warfang. But yeah I do want that." Spyro smiled and gave Cynder a kiss on the cheek before speaking. "Ok we'll have some 'fun' after this is all over. now come on! We gotta tell the Guardians what happen." Cynder nodded in reply to Spyro. The two began there walk back to the meeting room to finsh telling the Guardians about their Days away from Warfang and DiTch.

Spyro and Cynder continued into the meeting room where the Guardians were. when the two entered the room the Guardians greeted them and asked Spyro to continue what he started.

Spyro told the Guardians what he had been told by DiTch. When he told the Guardians that an attack on Warfang was imminent they sent Volteer to inform the mole people that they needed to Prepare for the attack.

When Volteer returned Tarrador spoke. "Spyro the city of Warfang thanks you. And Cynder you as well! But now back to different matter." Spyro looked at Cynder she Gave a nod in response telling him that she will Be able to support him in any way.

"Good... well Spyro can you tell us any more about this... DiTch figure." Tarrador asked. ' _Ok Spyro think..think what can you tell the Guardians about DiTch? He never showed his face, never said anything about himself, maybe Cynder knows something?'_ Spyro thought. He looked over to Cynder who was looking at him. " Cynder? Did DiTch visit you? Cause all he ever told me was that he can see the future to a point and that he would be showing up in our realm at some point in time." Cynder opened her mouth about to say what DiTch said to her about his daughter but she fainted!

 _"Cynder listen to me! If you say anything about about Autumn then I will kill you when I arrive ok? Please I don't want to kill you." DiTch spoke. He sounded as if he was begging that no one would speak of him or his daughter. "Why? Huh? Why shouldn't I tell the Guardians about you and your daughter? " She asked. "Ok I'm going to try and keep this calm in my mind and in your's. Cynder after I show up a lot of bad things are going to happen and you are going to need my help dealing with them. Ok?" " What bad 'things' are going to happen? " "I can't tell you. It's a_ _lot like that deal with Spyro and the Cronicler he can use his books to tell to future in short events. I can see far into the future by a few years that is all." He confessed. Cynder thought about the subject for a minute and then aasked a question DiTch was hoping she wouldn't ask. "I want to know your name? Tell me your name and I won't tell the Guardians about your daughter." DiTch sighed. He knew he would have tough time talking his way out of this one. "I can't give you my name and I will not give it to you until I can trust my daughter's life with you. How about that the day I will give you my name when I trust you with my daughter's life and then I can die peacefully." DiTch offered. He hoped this would get him out of this situation and luckily for him it as on his side. (Quick thing if that flew over you head luck was on his side. This is so unnecessary but eh)_

 _Cynder was thinking his words over carefully trying to figure out if he was lieing. 'Wait he said 'when I can trust you with my daughter's life I will give you my name. And then I can die peacefully' what does he mean by that?' She thought. "You said that when you trust me with your daughter's life you would give me your name but after that you said that only then could you die peacefully what do you mean by that?" She asked. "You know Cynder. I may be young but I've got one hell of of a death wish I've killed so many people that I can't remember the first. So the same day my daughter is safe with someone is trust I play on getting into the biggest fight with and evil of unknown origin and I plan on dieing to the mother fucker_ _of course I also plan on taking him with me. Nothing more needs to be said. Goodbye Cynder I trust you'll make the right choice." He said. Cynder tryed to speak again but couldn't cause nothing came out her mouth she quickly realized she was waking up. She knew she need to make a decision on what to say to the Guardians and fast!_

As Cynder came to be. She came up with the idea to...not tell the Guardians about DiTch and his daughter but to tell them that she has seen his eye's.

"...-nder! ...-ynder!" She could hear a voice yell. Her eye's fluttered open as her hearing came back. Spyro was yelling her name as the Guardians crowded around her. "I'm sorry I am very tired we've been through a lot all week. Any way I will tell you what I know about DiTch. All I know is that his eye's are pure red he used them when I yelled at him. Now if that is all you wanted then could you possibly give us a room for the night? " She asked. The Guardians looked at her as she stood up. Spyro was kissing her cheek as she did this. He was also asking if she was okay. Of course she replied 'yes' every time he asked.

"Cynder if you would like a room to sleep in then I shall show you to your room." Volteer spoke. Cynder nodded and replied. "Yes please! You coming Spyro?" She said looking over to him. "Of course Cynder. Just let me finish here and I'll meet you in our room very soon!" Cynder smiled and followed Volteer out of the room. The other two Guardians had smiles on their faces while looking at Spyro. "So... you and Cynder an 'item' now?" Tarrador asked. Spyro groaned, rolled his eye's and looked at him. "Tarrador I'm going to be completely honest with you. Cynder and I have been an 'item' since we woke up earlier this week so what's your point?" Tarrador ' smile grew larger. "Nothing. You may leave now. We will come to you in the morning." Spyro thanked the Guardians and tried to catch up to Volteer and Cynder he did as he saw Cynder walk into what he thought must have been their room.

He ran down the hallway and walked into the room Volteer met him while he was leaving and he said his goodnight's to them and left through room closing the door behind him.

Cynder was already a sleep on the bed. so Spyro decided to curl up and wrapped himself around her with his wings he kissed her a good night's sleep and fell into the void of slumber.

* * *

 _Ooooooooo we learned a little bit more about DiTch. Do you think Cynder did the right thing not telling the Guardians the truth about DiTch?_

 _How was this chapter what did you think? yet again there mistakes in spelling and grammar which I will try to fix and I will when I go back and read this chapter over. And I want to say is that this chapter is in three parts._

 _Till next time._

 **HAVE A DAMN FINE DAY**


	5. Short update

Ok. I know I'm taking a fuckin' life time to get the next chapter out but all I can say is that it is coming. I do apologize for that. So it's coming. and I'm sorry it is taking this long.

cya in the next chapter.


End file.
